A Link Between Enemies
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: Colonel Steyr and his group of Aerugo soldiers had always dreamt of defeating Amestris, but when they're captured and brought to Central City they find themselves thrown into something bigger than they could ever imagine. Will they standby and watch Amestris be destroyed, or will they take up arms with their so called enemies and fight alongside them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

The prison was silent as the only source of sound were the low mutters that escaped the metal bars of the cells and the stationed guards who passed the time sharing stories. Echoing lowly down D-Block was the sound of boots hitting against the cement floor and the sound of chains clashing against eachther with every step. Making their way down the barely occupied prison block were four Amestris Military Police soldiers who were armed with rifles and sidearms, their eyes watching their prisoner carefully as they had been warned about his skills.

Their prisoner was a recently captured Aerugo officer, a Colonel to be exact and along with him the Southern Amestris forces had captured nine others. The group of soldiers had been identified as members of the 2nd Royal Infantry Regiment and the Colonel was their leader. Only two days ago, the group of ten were conducting a mission of infiltrating the Amestris Southern border with a small platoon, but during their mission they were compromised. Out of the thirty soldiers that were sent in the only ones they could take alive was the Colonel and a small squad of soldiers. It was said the Colonel only allowed himself to be captured when Amestris soldiers were forced to threaten and execute his remaining men if he didn't stop resisting capture.

Colonel Roth Steyr, commanding officer of the 2nd Royal Infantry Regiment. Steyr was young for his rank and while many of his superiors admired him for that, he felt that he was making rank at a slower rank then he would like. Steyr had short jet black hair that was neatly kept and a well trimmed goatee, his eyes were a icy blue that seemed as if they were glaring right through you. He wore the standard uniform for an Aerugo officer which consisted of black combat boots, tan field trousers which were bloused at the bottom, he wore a white button up shirt with a black tie underneath his dark gray battle blouse, and a black all-weather officer's trench coat. For a man who had just been captured during a combat mission his uniform looked as if it had just came back from the cleaners.

"Welcome to C-Block where you'll be staying while on your little vacation," One of the soldiers snickered lowly as it was obvious that months upon months working within the prison walls as a guard had made him bored and teasing the prisoners was his only sense of joy.

The soldier to Steyr's right cleared his throat loudly before speaking up, "C-Block is reserved for special prisoner. We mostly have POW's here and deserters, besides you and your men there are only a few others located within this block."

Steyr took note that all prisoners in the block were all soldiers as he examined every cell he passed by, his eyes glaring at the sorrowful faces of Amestris soldiers who had deserted, and several soldiers from Creta who displayed no emotion on their faces. Steyr wasn't a fan of Amestris soldiers due to all the fighting his country had with them, but he disliked how Creta soldiers carried themselves even more. Creat soldiers didn't follow one country, but served under a federal state where soldiers served their own nation that had been united under a union and were constantly being babysat by their central government. Steyr saw most Creta soldiers as simple mercenaries fighting for their own nation's desires and not the central government's overall idea.

"What cells are my men in?" Steyr stated coldly as he turned his attention towards the hall before him realizing they only had a few more cells left before reaching the end of the block where it split off into two directions, one leading to D-Block and the other leading towards a bridge that went over the eastern prison yard.

"They're coming up," One of the soldiers stated as he motioned with his rifle at a cell on their left.

Steyr's eyes fell upon the faces of two uniformed Aerugo soldiers who occupied the cell, one was a young man who looked just about old enough too legally drink on the bottom bunk and the other was a female who looked slightly younger than the soldier below her. The both wore a similar uniform like Steyr did, but ones that weren't as flashy due to their ranks as enlisted soldiers. They wore wore black combat boots with tan field trousers, they wore blackish gray undershirts with gray battle blouses like Steyr did, on their shoulders were black and red rank insignias, and they wore brownish gray utility belts with overalls. The female soldier's uniform hugged her body a bit more than the male's uniform as it was formed for her feminine body, her brown eyes glared at the guard's weapons as she twirled the end of her silky smooth black hair. The man's uniform had the sleeves rolled back halfway up his forearm, his hair was a light brown which was cut short on the sides while it spiked up in the front, and his eyes were a grayish green tint.

Corporal Ryker Enfield, a young squad leader who was quite handy with a rifle and explosives.

Lance Corporal Mia Madsen, Enfield's second-in-command for his squad and pretty talented with a radio.

"You're looking cheerful Colonel," Enfield stated with a sly grin.

"You gonna get us out anytime soon... Sir?" Madsen added on as she hopped off the top bunk and joined Enfield on ground level.

Steyr gave them a simple nod as he tried his best to hide his smile at his overly ambitious soldiers, "Standby you and behave yourselves in that cell."

Walking past two more cells he was greeted by two more familiar faces, one was the face of a young man and the other was a man who was nearing retirement age. The younger man wore a uniform similar to Steyr's but the collar of his white button up shirt was undone and his tie was worn loosely around his neck, his blonde hair was kept neat, and his hazel green eyes watched the guards anrgily. The older soldier wore the same enlisted uniform as Enfield and Madsen, but unlike the two of them his rank insignia was more filled out than them. The older soldier looked much older than what he truly was, his hair hidden by a patrol cap but his gray beard revealed what he was attempting to hide under it, his appearance resembled a bulldog of some sort.

First Lieutenant Fiat Revelli, a hotheaded officer who is quick both on his feet and with a gun all while ranking top in his graduating class.

Sergeant Major Lewis Browning, an elderly soldier who was near retirement age but knew how to teach the younger soldiers a few tricks.

"A prison cell is no place for an officer," Revelli spat annoyingly as he shot the four guards a death stare.

"How you holding up, Roth?" Browning chirped out in his rough voice as he was the few that could refer to the Colonel by his first name.

"Holding up pretty well considering the circumstances Bulldog and Lieutenant don't you worry you'll be sipping tea in the officer's clubhouse soon enough," Steyr stated low with a light chuckle as two of the guards gave Browning a good look upon hearing his nickname and then quickly shivered at the sudden realization that he actually did resemble a bulldog.

"Keep talking about escaping," One of the guards laughed lowly as he roughly shoved Steyr to the final cell which stood at the end of C-Block. The cell was made for more dangerous prisoners as it had two sections too it. The outside was guarded by one uniformed prison guard who wore olive green garments and carried a riot pole. The inner section of the cell had metal bars with a small room which had a iron door which held the true holding area.

"Where are the other five of my men?" Steyr demanded too know as he was guided into the holding area by two of the guards while the other two held their rifles close by incase he attempted anything.

The two guards who were carefully placing shackles around his wrist which kept him chained to the floor gave him a baffled look, "There's only five of you."

Silence filled the cell.

"I killed plenty of your comrades within my career," Steyr started off as his icy blues eyes glared at the two soldier who gulped lowly as it wasn't his words that struck fear into them but his eyes, "Lie too me one more time and you shall share the same fate as your comrades."

"D-don't l-le-let him scare you," One of the soldiers with the rifles stated as the only reason who could say that with a straight face was because he had his rifle aimed at Steyr ready to fire.

"We have no idea what you're talking about. The soldiers that arrived here with you said there were only five and the field report stated that out of the platoon only five were taken alive," One of the soldiers stated nervously as they finished locking up Steyr's shackles and slowly backed up to the doorway where the two rifleman still had their rifles plastered to the chained up Aerugo soldier. The other soldier roughly shoved Steyr's meal tray towards him with his foot before retreating back to the entrance.

"First you wipe out the platoon I was with, then you have the nerve to put me in chains, and now you lie about the five other men I came here with?" Steyr growled angrily as he knew that there were nine other soldiers that were captured along with him. Not including the four who were being held down the hall there were five others who shared the same fate, upon reaching Central HQ they were all separated for questioning and since then this was the first time he saw any fellow Aerugo soldiers.

"What is he talking about?" One of the soldiers said as he slowly began to close the door, Steyr's usually calm eyes now filled with panic. Known for being cool under nearly every combat situation Steyr was rarely known to panic in situations like these, but this was one he had never faced before. Being in charge of a regiment he had a platoon assigned to him for special missions, but now they all had been killed before him on their last mission. Only himself and nine others survived and now they were deep within enemy lines with five of his remaining men unaccounted for.

"Just close the door he just lost his whole platoon and probably lost the little sanity he had,"A voice muttered lowly as the sound of the door locking closed filled the air and the only source of light was from the torso sized windows that had metal bars too prevent prisoners from grabbing guards.

Steyr sat in the cell in silence for a few minutes until he finally unleashed a heavy sigh. Using his mouth he carefully unhooked the Aerugo national officer pin which was located on his collar and holding the pointed pin between his teeth he did his best to relax his body. Bringing his head low towards his hands he took in a deep breath and then proceeded to jam the pin into his hand. Groaning lowly in pain he began to slowly carve a circle within the back of his hand, his eyes filled with rage and determination as he watched the blood slowly drip onto the floor.

It wasn't like Colonel Steyr or his soldiers too sit around while their comrades were missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

The hallway of C-Block stung with the smell of gun fire and the cries for reinforcements that nearly echoed throughout the whole prison. The prison guards and military police soldiers scattered throughout the prison in a desperate attempt to secure all exits as they feared the recent events would spring a riot. Not only had a few prisoners from C-Block escaped their holding cells and taken over part of the East wing, a mysterious intruder had broken into the prison through the front gate wearing iron armor. Now, the whole East wing of the prison was in chaos as military personal attempted to stop both forces from leaving the prison alive, but the armored intruder was on an unstoppable rampage and the recently escaped prisoners had made C-Block into a war zone.

"This must have been how they escaped," A young faced soldier muttered lowly as himself and three others had taken cover within Steyr's holding cell in hopes of discovering how the Aerugo Colonel had escaped from the high security holding cell. The soldiers examined the droplets of blood that were scattered across the cell floor and oddly enough the layer of icy frost that covered the lock on the door and the shackles. The locking mechanism had been frozen to the point where a simple kick could break it apart and oddly enough the only thing missing from the food tray were two cups of water, "What the hell did he do in here?"

A cold sensation filled the air as the four soldiers all spun around to come face to face with an ice wall. Their eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the wall and their hearts racing at the sudden realization that whoever created the wall could have killed them with ease, "You boys sit tight until a rescue party comes and chips you out. Tell them that the day they brought Aerugo soldiers into their Central City was the day they scheduled their countries' demise."

"T-that's the Co-Colonel," One of the soldiers muttered as they didn't know much on the Aerugo officers, but after this it was obvious he was an alchemist and a skilled one as it was.

"I don't know what your superiors did with the rest of my men, but let it be known I will find them and I will make sure Central Headquarters burns to the ground!" Steyr's voice was cold and stern just like his ice alchemy was. Shaking nervously one of the soldiers sprung forward and unleashed several shots from his rifle into the ice, his eyes widening with horror at the sight of the bullets barely penetrating the thick ice wall. Anyone who could create a wall of ice so silently and quickly with alchemy while giving it such a thick fortification must truly be a skilled alchemist.

Steyr grinned as his icy blue eyes examined the transmutation circles that he had carved into the back of his hands, "Amestris' time of power is over."

"Colonel, the MP's and the prison guards are attempting another push into the block!" Revelli called out as he came racing around the corner with a Amestris submachine gun in hand, his breathing was heavy and his face was red. Joining him around the corner was Browning who fired off his shotgun down the hall before joining the two officers with a wide grin on his face.

Browning carefully reloaded the stolen shotgun with three more shells that they had stolen weapons from the staff room's armory, "Enfield and Girly are bunkered down in the staff room holding off the forces trying to enter from the North wing."

Steyr rubbed his chin gently as they had purposely allowed the four soldiers infiltrate their lines as Steyr's wished for someone to pass on his declaration of war, but now they were surrounded, "Is that intruder we heard about still running around?"

Revelli unleashed a stream of bullets around the hallway corner sending several soldiers diving for cover as they attempts to advance, "Yeah! The chances that someone would break into the prison during our escape seems unbelievable!"

Just as Steyr was about to speak up he was interrupted by a voice coming from the cell across from them, oddly enough laying in the torn up bunk was a man who had gone completely undetected by them. He looked to be about twenty-six years old, jet black hair that was in a mess, his eyes had dark circles around them, and a toothy grin. His clothes were simple as they included worn out leather boots, brown pants, and a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled back, "I can help you exciting gentleman escape."

Browning hit the cell's bars with the butt of his shotgun in hopes to shut the obviously insane prisoner up. Steyr however stepped forward and examined the man carefully who was now sitting up in his bed, "A Creta soldiers?"

The man tilted his head to the side with amusement, "Brilliant! Tell me how did you know of my origins and former occupation? Oh please, tell me!"

"To state the obvious C-Block is filled with all POW's so that explains your occupation. Secondly, besides myself and my soldiers everyone else is of Amestris and Creta origins. From what I've seen all Amestris prisoners are deserters who all share a look of despair plastered upon their faces. You however have the eyes of a killer and the presence of a man who lost his mind years ago, something I come to expect from a Creta mercenary," Steyr stated coldly as Browning expected such a cold response from him and Revelli simply grinned at how ruthless his commanding officer could be. However, the Creta prisoner didn't react the way a normal person would to such a cold and harsh response. Instead, the man jumped to his feet and started to laugh with joy.

"I saw you escape that cell! I also like how you have decided to send a message to the military, although that's a bit flashy for my taste. I must say you're very much interesting and for that I think I shall allow you to acquire my services," The man state as he grasped the cold metal bars of his cell and mockingly bowed before Steyr.

There was silence between the two men as the only things that could be heard was the gun fire in the distant hallway and the sound of the prisoner's low giggles.

"Like the Colonel would ever recruit someone as insane as you!" Revelli shouted angrily as he unleashed another spray of bullets down the hall, this time pushing back several soldiers in the process of taking out two others.

"I've been here for five years. I know this prison very well and I may be of some use with the missing person case you have going on," The man stated in an oddly calm voice as he grinned at the sudden peak on interest within Steyr's eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

"Where the hell is the Colonel and the rest of them?" Enfield cried out as he had placed one of the staff room's oak desk within the doorway and was using it as cover. A few feet to his left was Madsen who had her rifle mounted within the window frame and was unleashing cover fire so Enfield could reload without worrying about getting shot.

Madsen quickly ducked below the window frame as several bullets whizzed over her head, "Probably going overboard with his damn alchemy again!"

The two were about to unleash another barrage of bullets upon the advancing line of soldiers when suddenly a very unfamiliar face popped through the doorway that led to C-Block. The man wasn't wearing a military uniform making it clear that the Colonel and the others hadn't been overrun and he was unarmed meaning he must have been a fellow prisoner, "You two must be with that Ice Gentleman."

"Um... Yes," Madsen stated lowly in confusion at how casual the man was speaking considering the heavy enemy fire they were under.

"He says to regroup in C-Block," The man stated with a grin as Madsen gave Enfield an odd look of confusion.

"The Colonel does have a tendency of recruiting weirdos," Enfield stated as the two soldiers nodded in agreement and quickly followed the mysterious man. Racing down C-Block they could hear the soldiers breaking through the staff room's barricade and with their hearts racing they were pleased to see Steyr waiting for them. Clasping both palms together he slammed down hands into the ground with great force and with that the water pipes above them unleashed a jet of water. The water splashed into the ground behind the two fleeing soldiers and creating yet another amazing ice wall.

"Gotta love that alchemy," Browning snickered lowly as Steyr had done the same with the other hallway, thus confining them within C-Block completely. While, that intruder wearing the armor was drawing the majority of the prison security force's attention they still knew that behind those ice walls there was an army waiting for them. Steyr gave the mysterious man a glare as he knew his ice walls could easily hold up against rifle rounds, but all it would take were some high level explosives and they could create a hole large enough for a soldier to fit through.

"What's your plan?" Steyr stated calmly to his newly recruited escape artist as he knew he was relying a lot on this stranger, but he knew he couldn't give up a lead on finding his other men so easily.

The man looked around as he placed a finger upon his lips as if he was telling a secret, "We tunnel out!"

...

"I know I said the Colonel recruits a lot of weirdos, but this is taking it a bit far." Enfield stated lowly to Madsen as he watched as both Browning and Revelli both shared an expression of utter confusion at their commanding officer's judge of character.

Steyr extended his hands out and cleared his throat loudly, "Stand back!"

"You're really going to go through with this madman's plan?" Revelli cried out in shock as he couldn't believe that one day of being in prison had effected Steyr's judgement so greatly.

Steyr shot Revelli a look over his shoulder, "Lieutenant we only have a few minutes before the guards break through that ice and who knows how much longer they'll be busy with that intruder! Don't hear anyone else coming up with a plan!"

Making sure his transmutation circles were still clean of excess dripping blood he slammed his hands together and with an icy glare of determination within his eyes he slammed is palms into the ground. Sliding his palms across the ground roughly, he watched as he could hear the sound of metal expanding as the water pipe's within the ground below were being filled with frozen water which was now expanding due to the aid of some alchemy. Suddenly, the stone ground below them began to crack as pillars of ice dug out from below them.

"Oh, how wonderful!" The man cried out in joy.

Enfield grasped his rifle tightly at the sound of several muffled voices coming from the other side of the ice wall, his ears being about to make several words that indicated the soldiers had obtained some explosives from the prison's main armory, "Colonel I hate to rush you but we may have company real soon!"

Steyr allowed the ice to expand enough to the point where an ice like pillar was sticking through the center of the hallway and wasting no time he quickly transformed it into water, thus creating a gaping hole within the prison floor. Madsen gave everyone a weird look as upon arriving at the prison they were placed on the second floor of the prison, but were informed that ground below C-Block was all cement for support and yet here they were glaring down at what looked like a tunnel.

"A secret tunnel?" Revelli stated lowly in disbelief.

"Indeed! A secret tunnel to some, but just another way to get to work by some!" The man chirped happily as he patted Revelli on the back who gave him an uncomfortable look.

"What is he talking about?" Madsen stated nervously as he was unsure who this man even was.

"Save questions for later get in the hole now!" Steyr ordered as his soldiers all nodded and followed his order without any hesitation. Just as the man was about to leap into the hole he was stopped by Steyr, "How do I know I can trust you?"

The man gave him a sly grin, "You're in enemy territory Ice Man. Who else can you trust?"

Those words made Steyr uncomfortable, "What's your name at least?"

"The names, Lynx."


End file.
